New Kid
An adventure by Taylor about a bunch of kids and their not so ordinary lives. Has a fanart blog on tumblr. Plot Mark just moved into a neighborhood, and is looking for a way to earn money for a pair of new headphones. He opens a lemonade stand in order to accomplish this, but fails to sell anything on his first day. Across the street from him his competitor and nemesis, Suzy, also has a lemonade stand open. After a brief (and poorly planned) attempted assault against Suzy, Mark packs up for the day and starts to unpack his things. After getting out his laptop and messing around on it for a bit, he decides to go to bed for the night only to be woken up some time later with Rock seemingly disappeared. Thinking Suzy broke into his house and kidnapped Rock, Mark arms himself with his LIQUID DEATH SNIPER RIFLE (a combination of a water gun, binoculars, Rock's chew toy, and a laser pointer) and sets out to find his pet. After a quick sandwich, he finds that Rock had signed for a package. After opening it, he finds an MP3 player, remembering he had signed up for a sweepstakes at his old house, also wondering why it didn't ship to his old house. He sets the MP3's settings, looks through the available folders and goes to bed. The perspective switches to Lora, a girl with white hair who has short-term memory loss from a traumatic event when she was a child. After examining her room to remember your hobbies, she remembers that she enjoys collecting weird posters and has a large stuffed rabbit named Fuzz, short for Fuzzywuzzums. After exiting her room through the newly punched hole in the wall and falling down the stairs, (IT KEEPS HAPPENING) she enters the kitchen. Her twin sister with black hair Arol (who likes to be called by her middle name Kate) is in there, not so happy to see Lora. After devouring everything food-wise in the pantry, she hears a doorbell. Answering it, Lora receives a package from an odd delivery man; inside the box are two MP3 players. After entering all of her information, she has to get to school, and she's not a fast runner. She ends up tunneling into the ground into her classroom. The teacher notices where she is, and after a quick rap battle with Kate helping, she gets to her desk without trouble. Realizing her math class is full of idiots, she falls asleep, having a strange dream. After meeting a boy in her dreams who tells her to get out, she wakes up, seeing that the teacher has locked the classroom and cemented her gopher tunnel, with a note saying "If you enjoy sleeping in class so much then you can sleep here tonight." She goes to the chalkboard to doodle to pass time, forgetting she could just punch through the wall to escape. You switch to Arol's perspective, who is going to the school to find her sister. Being a statewide national martial arts champion, she decides she really doesn't need anything for her mission. She leaves, noticing her cat CC following her. She goes to her school, seeing the only lights on are in her classroom. After CC suprisingly draws a map of the school entrances, Arol goes through the vents and drops into the room where Lora is. Lora's drawings are incredibly strange, the most notably of which is a dragon-monster which Lora calls a 'kitty.' After staring Lora down in a dramatic closeup, they go home, switching to Mark's perspective. Waking up and realizing he's overslept, he makes a mad dash to the school, and realizes in his new timezone he's actually early. After sleeping to pass the time, he gets punched by a school bully, and after kicking him in a non-mentioned area, he skips into school like nothing happened. Feeling the eerie presence of a hall monitor, he ducks into an open locker, realizing the only way out is if someone opens it on the other side. After teasing the narrator (which doesn't end well) and a short encounter with Suzy, he enters the classroom, and only open chair is next to Suzy. After class when walking down the hall, the same bully he kicked steals his headphones, and challenges Mark to a fight 30 minutes after school. Looking for a weapon, Mark only finds a crummy paper clip. After losing the fight (and his headphones) he goes home. After asking a friend on what to do for a swollen eye, Mark decides to continue his lemonade stand, hoping he can just save up for those new headphones he wants. After having a run-in with Teddy Roosevelt yelling "Bully!" Mark sees the bully and Suzy walking down the street towards him. The bully tells Mark he's Suzy's brother, and he beat him up because he heard he was picking on his sister. He also stole his headphones because Mark kicked him in a non-mentioned area. After Rock calls Mark in for dinner and explains to his parents how he got those bruises (a tree assaulted him and stole his headphones), he heads into his room and looks out the window in anger. Mark decides to break into Suzy's house to steal back his headphones. His last name is Vengance after all. He goes to sleep and wake ups a few hours later, ready for his mission. Taking with him his LIQUID DEATH SNIPER RIFLE (filled with lemonade), a Magic 8-Ball, and a paperclip, he runs across the street to Suzy's house, the front door surprisingly unlocked. After going into the Bully's room, Mark finds his headphones broken in half on the floor, causing him to have a mental breakdown (the best way to handle losses). Your perspective switches to a kid on a computer named Brad. He loves going on adventures, but has never left his backyard. But it's going to be different this time, and he begins searching for a weapon in case of any kind of hostile or brutish native. Opening his computer drawer, he finds inside a mini-stapler, a small paper weight, a pencil, and a crummy paper clip. Grabbing all of them, he walks into the forest connected to his backyard, and enters his tree-house. Headquarters for all his adventures. After thinking for a few minutes, he decides to use the pencil as a sword against a tree demon. He stabs the "tree demon" with the "sword" and the demon is vanquished, thus ending the most boring adventure of his life. Brad then returns home to find not a box, but an imaginary box with tentacles! He is grabbed up by them, but is saved by his imaginary friend Bard. Suddenly the surrounding area changes, and a small man with a huge nose runs up and begins speaking to Brad and Bard. He explains that the king of this land sent him to find the both of them to ask for their help in saving the princess from an evil wizard who kidnapped her. However, Brad cannot concentrate because Stanley's nose is JUST SO BIG. Bard suggests they go to the king himself to speak more on this. They find that in order to get to the evil wizard's tower they must first cross a desert, and then a forest. Stanley will come with them. Before they begin on their journey, Bard suggests they go to the nearby town and buy things for the trip. Brad ends up going on a shopping spree and buying a whole lot of pointless stuff. Brad suggests they take a boat, however Stanley informs him that all the boats in the land were destroyed so that the people couldn't leave. So, they begin their journey through the desert. Within minutes Brad cant go on any longer, and collapses on the ground. Together they try and find a water source. Bard suggests digging for water and Brad uses Stanley's nose as a shovel. Brad discovers a tunnel, and jumps into it, only to find he is now surrounded by angry mole people. Brad uses Stanley as a trade off for his life, and returns from the tunnel alone, prompting Bard to ask where he has gone. Brad shrugs him off and declares that Bard can't prove'' anything.'' They reach the forest and meet an ogre named Bob, who Brad challenges to a game of rock, paper, scissors. He allows the ogre to go first, providing an easy win. They move on, encountering a fork in the road. One way is a short cut, which looks very intmidating, and the other is a detour, going through a field of flowers and butterflies. Bard suggests they go by way of the detour, as it appears safer. They begin walking down the path when suddenly a trap springs and a rope wraps around Brad's ankle. A butterfly with a terribly raspy voice appears and forces them to come with him to the tower, where he throws them in jail. When Brad inquires why Bard didn't stop the butterfly, he reveals that he is terrified of butterflies with switchblades. They slip through the incredibly wide bars and when the butterfly threatens them, Brad tricks him into looking the other way and squishes him. After defeating some guards and going through trap rooms, they fall into a pit with a canal at the bottom. A giant fish then eats Brad, and Bard is left alone with the task of finding a way to get him out. After a bit of looking around, Bard convinces a guard to come with him and stand nearby the water. The fish opens it's mouth to swallow the guard and Brad runs out. Finally they reach the top where the wizard awaits, who is actually not a wizard at all! He is actually a necromancer and killed the princess right after kindnapping her. Brad figures out what he must do- He wakes up from his hallucination and finds himself at the grocery store with his father. The story switches to Mark, who wakes up in a bed, with no recollection of where he is. Rock tells Mark that he is in a mental hospital, and shortly thereafter his parents come in. They tell him the reason for this is due to his recent mental breakdown, and they'd like him to get some help. Mark tries to break out of the hospital with the help of a newly made friend, Toby, who insists that now his medicine has cured his aggression and he no longer needs it. The first time they try to escape, they are confronted by the head janitor, who notices their patient bracelets, even though they changed into janitor's clothing. They are seperated as Mark is taken back to his room. He checks his mp3 player to find that in the game section a timer has appeared, and is at 12:53. Nothing else can be done, so Mark formulates an escape plan by pretending he is sick. When the nurse comes in to check on him, he knocks her out and runs away. He finds Suzy, and together they find Toby's room. Suzy begins picking the lock when Toby bursts out, knocking the door off it's hinges and crushing Suzy. Toby is incredibly mellowed out from his new medicine and seemingly has no clue what is going on. However, together they manage to escape from the hospital, and Mark bids farewell to Toby. When Mark arrives home, he contacts a few of his friends, then goes on a silly adventure as''' BOX HEAD BOY'! His father comes in the room and asks why he is home so soon, and Mark responds that aliens attack the hospital and everyone was sent home. His father miraculously believes him. Later that night, Mark is awoken by a light coming from beneath his bed. He looks underneath to find the glow coming from his new mp3 player. When he checks the game section, a small woman comes up and asks if you would like to start the tutorial. She explains that he now in Hatari; "The game designed to give you everything you ever wanted, while destroying everything you ever loved." By accepting the Terms of Service and waiting 48 hours, Mark has now confirmed he would like to play. He will not be permitted to stop until victory or death. He then sets his location for the game. The woman continues to explain that with every objective he completes, he will recieve something increasingly good and in return, something bad. The tutorial ends and soon thereafter the ground begins to shake. Mark's parents leave to stock up on milk and bread. Suddenly a red ring appears around Mark's neighbourhood, and what is outside disappears, along with his parents. A glowing orange light appears above his school which he heads inside to investigate. He finds a door which leads him to a world full of cracked ground, lava and evil lava rock monsters. Mark quickly vanquishes them with his Liquid Death Sniper Rifle. Mark starts to head back out the door and meets a stranger named Milo. He is a young boy with bandages over one eye and a striped shirt with the Mizan Inc. logo on it. Milo explains that he is a player who failed the game with his one friend in the year 1951. His friend was killed trying to save him, and his eye was mauled by the very same beast. A lady named Ms. Mizan appeared and informed Milo that if he were to survive the next player's game, then he could come back, but until then he was doomed to roam the world of Hatari as a part of the game. Together Mark and Milo go back to his house and contact the other three. Now the perspective switches to Kate, Lora, CC and Fuzz (now brought to life with a Hatari logo on his chest) in front of their first door. Lora decides to try entering the door backwards, and returns to her dream in class. However, this time, it's a real world and the boy who earlier told her to leave suddenly appears behind her. The boy explains that he is going to play a game of hide and seek with her, where she must find a certain room. Kate enters behind her right as the boy reveals himself to be called Hans, then disappears. They jump down a hole in the room (Kate is pushed) and end up at the same hill Hans was on the first time she met him. After defeating a few enemy crows, they continue down the path to a tunnel, where a skeleton hand reachs out and grabs Lora's leg, causing her to run away screaming. She falls down a hole and finds a bunch of posters that disappear when she touches them. Lora encounters a door and many notes left behind by Hans taunting her and telling her to solve a puzzle to open the door. She finds her hair tie, and when she puts it on, the door opens by itself. Meanwhile, Kate is being pinned down by a very ugly dragon-monster that Hans calls a 'kitty'. CC attacks the kitty, allowing all of them to escape. Somehow the tunnel leads back to the orange door, and while she can, Kate goes back and retrieves both their mp3 players. After noticing a chain near the light bulb in the room, she pulls it, only to find that Lora is now right in front of her. Lora opens a scroll that was in the room she unlocked, and finds a part of the clue Hans left, '''Red rose, red rose...' ''Kate finds balls of yarn that disappear when she touches them, but not for Lora. They come to a room with three doors, they choose the right, which looks like is covered in blood. Lora dips her finger in it and finds that it is actually just ketchup. Lora opens a door inside, and a lot of creepy stuff shows up. She closes it, forgets, then opens it back up. This time something different is behind it. The perspective switches to Brad who is doing his own stupid rendition of Kate when she wont answer his messages. Then flashback. Brad receives his mp3 player, fills it out, and finds a Hatari manual inside. The flashback ends and Brad enters his first world. Brad heads toward a nearby castle, looking for Bard. He finds Bard and together they face a knight. Brad punctures the knight's juice box, and the knight concedes his defeat. He tells them that the necromancer has destroyed their land and built a castle of his own. Sir Knight follows as they go to the castle and continuously gets accidently hurt by Brad. The perspective switches to Mark right as Brad peeks around a corner. Mark and Milo are puzzled when they hear the doorbell ringing, but answer it to find Toby. He tells Mark that he moved nearby not very long ago. When he sees Milo, he proceeds to threaten him, only stopping when Mark tells him to. Out of nowhere Mark gets punched in the face by the Bully, accompanied by Suzy. Toby beats up the bully while Suzy falls head over heels for Milo. Mark is slapped back awake as per advice from Suzy. All the other begin argueing and finally Milo silences them all by yelling at them. He shows them what's beneath his bandage a second time so they'll listen and take what he says seriously. He gives Mark some cubes and explains that they hurt monsters by exploding on contact. Mark then finds his father's rifle and bullets and together him and Milo head back for the door. Sudden perspective switch to Loki, a small lizard-type dragon creature. Loki gets surrounded by a bunch of rock-slime bullies, and manages to run away to his friend Sticky's shop. Loki asks Sticky about '''The Scourge' that is invading their homeland. Sticky says he knows about it, but wants Loki to find his hat with his ID in it first. Loki goes off to find it but gets ambushed by the bullies. Mark appears and all the bullies run away screaming that he is The Scourge. Loki runs away, and ends up in some ruins as the perspective switches to Lora. Looking behind the closet door, Lora sees a girl standing alone by a tree and a grave. Suddenly the girl appears right in front of them, and the door closes. The girl steals Lora's voice and eats it, causing her to sound like Lora. The girl disappears and they go to investigate the grave. Engraved in it is "DIG". At the bottom of the grave is a skeleton with a knife in it. They take the knife and stick it in a hole in the tree, causing a mansion to appear in the distance. Inside, the meet a crow who needs a key to escape his cage, and open a trap door, which prompts a perspective change. Brad runs off in a blind panic when he sees a miniscule spider, and ends up in a place he doesnt recognize. Meanwhile, Sir Knight slips off into a side door, leaving Bard alone. When Brad looks around the room, he sees that there is a GIANT spider in the room with him. He screams for Bard in pure terror, and is saved, but suddenly there are two Bards. One is of his imagination, and he gets them both to turn around. The real Bard with a Mizan Inc. logo on his back stays, the other is sent off on vacation. Perspective change to Mark, who "protects" Loki and effectively slaughters a slime right in front of his eyes. Mark runs after a terrified Loki, right into a giant slime. He tosses a cube at it and is blasted through the wall with the force of the explosion. Loki then finds the Mystical Ukulele of Fire and waves it around, which makes Mark think Loki is giving it to him. When he takes it, one of his objectives is completed, giving him new headphones but turning his shirt into a'' Share Buddies t-shirt which cannot be removed. Mark decides to contact everyone in a group chat, and they try to establish a leader. Brad admits to recieving a Hatari manual, but tossing it out. Kate is chosen as leader, due to her levelheadedness. After the conversation has ended, Toby, the Bully and Suzy show up, ridiculing Mark for his shirt. After Mark runs away in humiliation, Milo explains that the World Lobby will not be safe for long, and that they need to set up a base in someone's house. They go to Toby's house and Milo begins setting up some sort of summoning circle. Perspectice switches to Lora, who attempts to point out a painting of a red rose to everyone, and is sucked in. She ends up in snow-covered field with a single rose in the middle. She tries to touch it, and thorns snake up her arm. Hans appears and begins circling her while taunting her. The moment the vine lets go, she makes a break for it. Back to Kate and the others who begin to look for Lora. They find a painting signed Ella and begin hearing Lora's voice. Even though they know it's a trap, they follow it for lack of a better option. They come upon a door with a very tall giraffe man inside. He is very much angered when they break his monocle, and Kate and him begin to fight. Perspective once again switches to Brad, who ventures into a cave. As him and Bard go along, Brad attempts to jump across a gap in the path, but ends up slipping and falling into the shallow water below. He lands on his ankle, injures it and loses his sandal. Bard throws down his cane, and Brad is able to walk, albeit slowly. Brad starts to retrieve his sandal but is distracted by something shiney, and ends up falling into deeper water. Being unable to properly swim, he passes out. When he awakes (right after realizing he was dreaming) he finds himself in a jail cell, with Sir Knight standing before him. Sir Knight explains that he saved Brad from drowning in order to kill him. When Brad questions him on this, Sir Knight attacks him. He tries to get away through the open cell door, but due to his injured ankle, he falls. Change to Mark's perspective who has now collected almost all of his collectibles and found the boss door. Ms. Mizan shows up and tells him he cannot fight the boss until he has gathered them all, so he begins to backtrack. He finds 20 more notes and unlocks the ability to voice chat. He finds his last G-Clef and Rock gains a new ability. However now, he must fight the final boss for the area. After an INTENSE TRAINING MONTAGE, Mark sets off to defeat his final boss. When he opens the door, the final boss turns out to be a really big dragon. Mark tries to utilize Rock's new Enlargify skill by tossing Rock at the beast and telling him to use the skill, but the boss dodes and Rock doesn't even bother activating the skill until he lands over on the other side of the lava river. Rude. While Mark struggles to defeat the boss, Loki is seen going into the boss door to reunite with his loving mother. Mark tries to hide from the boss by hiding in literally the worst hiding spot - the dragon's nest, filled with eggs. While Mark realizes that this is literally the worst hiding spot, a baby dragon hatches and it's adorable. The readers let out a collective "Aww..". The little baby dragon's cries alert its mother to Mark's hiding spot, and Mark once again has to run. He asks himself what Brad would do. The answer, apparently, is gloat about how much better he is than Mark and also tell Mark he's about to get hit. Mark fails to dodge and is slammed against the wall by the dragon's tail. Mark decides to try using the alchemy cubes and manages to kill the boss with two of them. Loki watches his mother get brutally murdered right in front of his eyes. Mark is rewarded with a new gun and an orange CD; Loki attempts to avenge the death of his mother by headbutting Mark. He fails. Mark, oblivious to the happy family he's just destroyed, picks up Loki. They're soon joined by the baby dragon that hatched earlier and it imprints on Mark (thinking that Mark is it's mom, basically, for those who don't know or can't be bothered to Google animal imprinting). Mark decides to name it Nidhogg (Taylor scratches in the extra slots in the naming feature). In the flash that follows, Mark tries to get Rock back by tossing one of the baby dragons to retrieve him, Kate fights the giraffe, Lora runs away from Hans more only to fall into a hole and land on top of Kate, and Bard fights Sir Knight only to get his arm cut off. The perspective sticks with Brad, revealing Bard to be (understandably) absolutely furious about his arm getting cut off and a very scared Sir Knight. Then the narrator realizes that Lora's next in the character roulette, not Brad, and the perspective changes once more. Lora finds a key that presumably fell down with her and the giraffe tries to attack her and Kate. Lora and Kate take down the giraffe using a TWIN TACKLE to grab around his neck and choke him, knocking him unconscious. While they go back to unlock the bird's cage, Lora finds a door with a piece of paper saying "HANS' ROOM" taped on it. Forgetting who Hans is and her fear of him for the moment, Lora decides to go in despite Kate's shouting at her. Instead of the terrifying hellhole the readers were likely expecting, it's instead something even worse: ''an ordinary teenage boy's room. Lora decides to snoop around and discovers Hans' self insert fanfiction Hans/Lora fanart plans to kill her. She also finds a piece of paper with drawings of Hans and the girl who stole her voice, revealing that the girl's name is Ella and she's Hans's little sister. The picture is very adorable and the readers collectively say "Aww..." upon seeing its cuteness. Kate comes in and grabs Lora and drags her out, though Lora does manage to snag a really cool scarf from the room on the way out and wraps it around her bleeding arm. When they unlock the bird's cage, it reveals that it tricked them and tries to fly away. In a short censored scene, Kate deals with it and obtains the key. They unlock the door to Ella's room and come in on her playing the piano and singing in Lora's voice about red roses. Kate starts fighting Ella to get back Lora's voice; when Ella knocks Kate down Lora throws Fuzz at her and manages to bruise her. After a bit more of fighting, Kate pins Ella to the ground and Ella begs for mercy and says she'll give back Lora's voice. She does, and Lora and Kate are ready to leave peacefully when Ms. Mizan appears saying the Mid-boss still hasn't been defeated and therefore the objective can't be completed. Because Kate and Lora refuse to kill Ella since she's, you know, a little girl who really hasn't done anything that bad, Ms. Mizan calls in Hans. The readers begin to be uncomfortable with where this is going. Ms. Mizan tells Hans to destroy Ella. The readers get even more uncomfortable. A few gasp in horror. Arms come out of the floor like this is Yume Nikki or something and grab Hans; his eyes fade into the shadow on his face and he summons a small, grey fire. A safe dome is created around Lora, Kate, and their companions so they can safely watch every part of the ensuing despair. Hans burns Ella to death. The readers all are deeply unsettled and saddened; a few cry. Ms. Mizan watches without her expression changing from its usual (◡‿◡✿) likeness. Hans begins to cry because his sister is ded dead and FLIPS OUT. He charges at Ms. Mizan but is restrained by the arms from earlier; he breaks free and tries to attack her. His hand phases through her - she's only a hologram - and after a bit of discussion involving her saying that he's "become too emotionally attached" but that "we can fix that", he's taken elsewhere by the hands and Ms. Mizan leaves. The perspective switches to Brad to give the readers an emotional break. The readers find out that Brad has a snazzy new jacket and Bard's arm is fixed. Brad claims that he can't remember what happens and Bard recaps for him and by extension the readers. Bard killed Sir Knight and Brad seemed to be mildly.. bothered by it, though nowhere near the emotional trauma that just happened to Kate and Lora. Brad received a cool new jacket for defeating his mid-boss, but he lost his other shoe. They go back to Brad's house to fix Bard's arm and get Brad a new pair of shoes. They go through the door to the final boss. The final boss reveals himself to be STANLEY!! Everyone gasps. Stanley, who is now a necromancer, summons FIRE ZOMBIES! Except the fire zombies just burn up into ashes before they can even move close enough to attack (except for one who throws himself off the tower and into the moat; when the fire is put out he makes a run for it to get out of this webcomic before Tay decides to make him a main character and make him suffer). Stanley's powers continue to be hilariously ineffective; Brad decides to use his LOWER SELF ESTEEM taunt. This just leads to Stanley's self esteem stat lowering so much it loops back to max and Stanley actually becomes potentially dangerous!! Bard starts fighting Stanley's zombie minons and gets pinned down under a pile of them. Brad distracts Stanley and Bard manages to break free and kick Stanley in the stomach, causing him to stumble closer to the edge of the tower. Brad shoves Stanley off the edge of the tower, though he seems to be a bit disturbed by what he just did. He decides to not think about it, as that's his typical way of coping with things. Brad is given an orange key and a new set of knives as reward for beating his boss. The perspective switches to Mark, who's napping peacefully while waiting for a new world door to appear. He feels the ground rumbling and is woken up; in a fit of paranoia he charges outside with his gun only to see that Brad, Lora, and Kate have arrived. They have an adorable reunion while Milo stands in the background awkwardly because his only friend is freaking dead. Mark asks Lora if she and Kate had the same boss and she just tears up and nods. Kate pulls Mark aside to explain what happened when they fought their final boss to him. Hans turned out to be their final boss. So he could actually fight them without having a breakdown, he was being mindcontrolled by Mizan Inc. - though something Lora mentioned caused its hold on him to break temporarily before it could get control again. Kate and Lora fought him until he managed to get control and Lora tried to convince him not to fight them so that nobody has to get hurt anymore. Hans talked to Lora and she hugged him; while hugging him she told him it would be okay and he responded in German ("Ich spreche deine Sprache nicht".) Ms. Mizan appears, riding in on a little Mizan Inc. scooter, and the readers, remembering what happened with Ella, prepare for suffering. Ms. Mizan commented that they reset him; Hans was grabbed by a large hand and is covered in darkness. Lora and Kate tried to fight him without actually killing him; they did so successfully but later regret it. Ms. Mizan allowed him being knocked out to be counted as a win, but she still had the hands restrain Lora, Kate, and their companions before shooting Hans in the head. Kate, realizing Ms. Mizan was actually physically there, broke free of her retraints and tried to attack her. A man covered in shadows appeared in front of Kate before she could reach her, and disappeared with Ms. Mizan. The flashback ending, Kate explains to Mark that she and Lora have realized that the bosses they're having to fight are people who are just as trapped as they are. She tells him they've already talked to Brad and Milo about it and that they've agreed not to fight the bosses, but try to help them instead. The perspective changes to Ms. Mizan and the mystery man, presumably somewhere in the Mizan Inc. building. He scolds her for actually appearing, but she says that "they" said it would be more interesting if she did and that he shouldn't be so worried since she was just fine. During their conversation, Ms. Mizan reveals that his name is Tai. After they finish talking, the shadows on Tai begin to peel off, revealing his cool hair. Characters * MARK (Mark Vengance) Young, brown-haired and very scrawny boy who recently moved to a suburban cul-de-sac with his parents, where he opened up a lemonade stand in order to try to earn money for a new pair of headphones. Is very much overly paranoid, especially about Suzy, his next door neighbour. * ROCK ('N ROLL) Mark's pet rock. Mark's trusted friend and ally in the short lived fight against Suzy and in Hatari. * LORA (Lora Grace Creeps) Creepy, and incredibly stupid albino girl with insane strength. Has a very dark imagination that comes to life in the form of Hans and her first world. * FUZZ (aka Fuzzywuzzums) Lora's beloved stuffed rabbit. He is made living when Hatari begins. *'AROL (Arol Kate Creeps)' Lora's twin sister. She's much stronger than Lora and prefers to be called Kate. Is the voice of reason and the official leader of the group. Has something very freaky about her eyes... which she keeps covered with her bangs. *'CC' Arol's cute cat. She seems to be very intelligent, and is always carrying an array of adorable hats. *'BRAD (Bradley Brighton)' A young boy with a taste for adventure. Is sort of a jerk and is absolutely terrified of spiders. His mother was killed when she was run over by a train. His mother did not like trains, which makes her death that much more insulting. *'BARD' Brad's imaginary friend, a dapper gentleman with a cane sword. He is made real when Hatari begins. *'MILO' Milo is a kid who got stuck in the Hatari world Mark and others got into. A fight with a powerful monster killed his friend, left him scarred, one-eyed, and unable to leave. Unless Mark and his friends beat Hatari, he will be stuck there. *'MILO'S FRIEND' Milo's old friend who played Hatari with him. She sacrificed herself to save him from dying, but with her death, they lost the game. Milo still misses her very much and thinks about her from time to time. Her name is Mary. *'MS. MIZAN' The very creepy and enigmatic spokeswoman for Mizan Inc. She is the one to inform Milo of his grim fate. She pops in sometimes to act as a guide for the players and perform... some grimmer tasks for them, if it's absolutely necessary. *'TAI' Mysterious guy with cool hair who saved Ms. Mizan from Kate. Has some relation to Mizan Inc., but what it is is unknown. *'HANS' A boy who is a figment of Lora's imagination. Enjoys tormenting her. He is Ella's elder brother. * SUZY Mark's new neighbor and sworn nemesis, though she is probably not at all aware of the latter. Opened a rival lemonade stand across from Mark's stand. Also knows lock-picking. *'THE BULLY' Suzy's older brother, who has beaten Mark up twice, and stolen his headphones. Was once beaten up by Toby. *'TOBY' Mark's friend he met in the hospital when Mark had a mental breakdown from his broken headphones. Toby is tall, has a lazy eye, and a long history of aggression. *'LOKI' A small, very curious and adorable dragon lizard-y creature denizen of Mark's first world. Is currently in Milo's possesion. *'NIDHOGG' A small baby dragon who hatched during Mark's boss fight. He imprinted on Mark and thinks he's his mom. *'ELLA' Girl with discolored, pupil-less eyes who can steal voices. Stole Lora's voice and is currently used it as her own. She is Han's little sister. *'STANLEY' One of Brad's hallucinations, an irritating little man with a giant nose. Was most likely eaten by the mole people whom Brad traded his life for to. *'SIR KNIGHT' A very short bird-knight who helped Brad and Bard at first, but later betrayed them and tried to kill Brad. Crossovers And Cameos *Lora's sister told her about stairs, well perhaps at some point between scaring Lora off with her snake's tongue. *When Lora looks for something to eat, "Rathal O's" is one of her choices, a reference to one of Monster Hunter's many dragons. *The mailman who delivered a package to Lora was Uboa from the game Yume Nikki. *The hat that CC puts on when rescueing Lora with Kate triggers what looks like a codec call from Metal Gear Solid. *When Mark is in the hospital, his father quotes Doctor Membrane from Invader Zim with the line, "My poor insane son." *When Lora and Kate meet the crow who needs help to escape his cage, he word-for-word quotes the opening to Legends of the Hidden Temple. *The Share Buddies are a knock-off of Rainbow Monkeys from Codename: Kids Next Door. *When Brad is being attacked by Sir Knight, he exclaims "OH GOD, THIS IS THE PART WHERE YOU KILL ME!" which is a reference to Portal 2. Category:Taylor Adventures Category:Adventures